vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Details, Rules, and Fate
Roleplaying Rules Please note: Though we feel this covers everything, please follow it in the spirit of the law. 1.No auto killing or auto healing. You may only heal and stabilize one who is on death’s door, but may not completely heal severe injuries of any kind, and only once out of combat. Only those with the restoration branch of magic may heal. 2. Do not argue with Fate/Admins, you cannot control what happens 100% of the time and must learn to roll with the punches. Fate is here to make things interesting and challenge your character and you. There is no teleporting, flash steps, or anything that will allow you to pop out of a situation. 3.Do not spam stickers, pictures, or OOC comments in the RP chat. Keep spam in OOC to a minimum. 4.Keep real life problems out of the roleplay and out of roleplay chat. 5.Do not be rude to other roleplayers or characters. (Without reason.) Example: If your character is a racist, then it makes sense for him/her to be cruel to others. 6.Turn in a character sheet for each highly active character you play as. Maximum of three active characters. Only one character per city. 7.You may make a new profile/character and confidently remain anonymous without questions. 8.You may control a number of simple NPCs or stage your own Profane attacks. Warning Fate of any attacks is required. (Example: Family members, random citizens, pets, and more.) 9.If your character wishes to attempt to curse a character or something along those lines, privately message Fate after your chosen ritual and target to have the effect requested delivered with confidence that it’ll stay anonymous if so desired. 10.As a common courtesy, try to put as much effort into your posts as your partner(s) does. 11. You must write at least 3+ lines per post. A paragraph, at least, is preferred. 12. Any private sessions between two or more roleplayers (Example: Highly sexual scenes, secret meetings, and ect.) may be kept in private messages. However, if anything major happens within said sessions, please inform Fate/Admins. 13. Please note that there will be some mature themes in this roleplay. Please make sure you are the appropriate age/maturity to enjoy it. 14. Character sheets are final, unless a mod approves your requested changes. Your character may grow given the right circumstances and effort. Your character shouldn't suddenly be blessed with new powers or vast knowledge that wasn't previously mentioned in the sheet. 15. Refrain from advertising non Vortua related content on the Vortua Hub and/or within the Vortua chats. (OOC, Cities and Missions). 16. You may not block admins. It would also be appreciated if you friended Fate Vortua on Facebook. 17. You may not steal any content found on this site. It is all original and copyrighted to the founders of Vortua, including the art. 18. We pride ourselves in activity, if you are not active for roughly a month or longer we will remove you from the chats and send you a PM alerting you. 19. OOC is mandatory for clearing up confusion and other announcements. Fate Fate is an important element in the role play of Vortua! Fate should not be the main thing driving the roleplay however. It is Fate's job to push events along if things get slow, natural occurrences, attack characters with profane, and a bunch of other things that will delight and drive your character wild! Please note that one should not become dependent on Fate. If you wish to buy a weapon from a vendor, you may have full control over that vendor. If a beast attacks you, Fate may not always be there to constantly battle you. You, or even your partner in battle, may control the beast and make the fight interesting. Fate may occasionally come in and have a beast attack and land a few injuries. On normal occasions your character shouldn't be at lethal risk provided they are at least moderately smart. If your character is weak and makes very bad choices, Fate may have some mercy on you. This will not stop Fate from killing your character if he or she proceeds to make unreasonably horrible choices. Please note that Fate is not a character nor god. It is not a single person and will have multiple habits and temperaments because of that fact. Death The death of a character is permanent in Vortua. One may be allowed a second chance should the circumstances be right, but these are rare and far and few between. There may also happen to be some treasures or relics you may hear about in legends that may allow a deceased character another chance. This may be undertaken by a friend or even a "family member" of the character. Note that such artifacts would only have one use. If your character dies, feel free to contact Fate to see if anything could be worked out. Do not attempt to guilt Fate for the loss of your character. You are free to make a new character and join back in on the fun! Warnings and Expulsion Here in Vortua, we tend to be very relaxed. However, if you or your character breaks any of the previous rules they could be subject to multiple warnings, suspension, and eventually expulsion. 1.You will receive 2 warnings for your behavior. 2. You may be suspended for 1 hour up to 24 hours. 3. If you cause continuous problems without reason you will be expelled from Vortua. In extreme cases, you will be immediately removed from Vortua. Please note: Vortua and its operatives retain the right to any character created or content contributed and may dispatch any character in any way deemed appropriate upon expulsion. Category:Welcome